Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin
by ArtemisNakajima
Summary: Otabek Altin saves Yuri Plisetsky from a band of giggling girls, which Yuri assumes is purely by accident. But what if it wasn't? What if Otabek's ulterior motive was something a little more romantic than Yuri originally thought?
1. Chapter 1

Otabek Altin climbed off his motorcycle, pulling his helmet off in one swift movement. He was going to go find Yuri Plisetsky today; he desperately needed to speak to him. He had seen Yuri many years before, and had since that moment been in need to meet him. It just wasn't that possible when they were competitors, and Yuri had a bit of a temper, so he couldn't find an opening. All he knew was the moment that he was able, he would take Yuri to the temple. If it meant that he had to follow him to do it, then, well… he would.

He stared across the street at Yuri Plisetsky as he ran towards a darkened alley. He was soon followed by about 8 girls with whiskers on their faces and cat ears on their heads. Yuri's Angels. Otabek knew that this might be the chance that he was waiting for, so he replaced the helmet onto his head and hopped back onto his motorcycle, revving the engine. Then he did a U-turn and zipped around the block to Yuri, avoiding the Angels as he drove. He smiled, knowing that this was exactly what he was after. As soon as he drove around to the other side of the alley, he spotted Yuri cowering against a door. He grinned, slowing the bike and calling out to him.

Yuri looked to him desperately, but Otabek had the feeling that he didn't recognize him, which annoyed him. He scowled beneath his helmet before he removed it, but he knew they had little time. The girls would be attracted to the chugging of the engine, which meant that they would be around the corner in moments. When the girls rounded the corner and called out, naming him as Otabek, Yuri looked to him with a surprisingly awed look on his face. Otabek knew smiling would freak Yuri out, so he just told him to get on the bike. Yuri, seeing he had no choice (unless he wanted to be jumped on by a group of effervescent girls), took the helmet Otabek had thrust into his hands and put it on. Hopping on the bike behind Otabek as he replaced his helmet, he placed his hands on the seat of the bike and stared into the sky. At a stoplight, Otabek turned around and looked at Yuri, the blissful look on his face making him turn back towards the road and blush.

 _He looks so cute when he does that_ \- thought Otabek, but he got a hold of himself and shook his head, dispersing the thought. He just focused on the road, until Yuri leaned in close and yelled,

"Where are we going?!" The feel of Yuri's breath on his ear made him shiver, but he managed to reply,

"You'll just have to wait and see." Yuri did not seem satisfied, but seemed to understand that he would get nothing else out of him. Therefore, he leaned back and breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh air being blow in his face. Otabek was annoyed; he liked having Yuri right up next to him.

So he sped up the bike.

Yuri, surprised, reached out and held onto Otabek's waist tightly, sighing in relief. The wind blew in his ears now, making it so that he wouldn't be able to hear Yuri even if he tried, but he was okay with that. The feel of Yuri's arms around his waist made the blush on his cheeks rise, and a conspiratorial grin lit up his face. He wasn't worried in Yuri saw him blush; he could just blame it on the wind. Plus of riding a motorcycle; there was a lot more room for error.

Otabek still had to slow the bike at intersections, but the fact that he sped up once made Yuri much more focused on self-preservation than before. He held Otabek's waist no matter how fast they were going. Otabek could not stop smiling, which was something he'd never been plagued with before. He had to admit; he kind of liked it.

They reached the temple by nightfall, but Otabek knew as soon as Yuri got off the bike that he was incredibly confused. Otabek ushered him out to the banister, which gave them a view of the whole city. It seemed to calm Yuri, and Otabek loved the feeling of the wind in his face. Otabek chose at this moment to speak to Yuri about the day he met him at Yakov's summer skating camp many years before, but Yuri didn't remember meeting him there. Otabek bristled; he did not have to admit that this annoyed him, because it showed on his face. Yuri did not seem to notice though, but he wasn't talking, either. He actually seemed mad. But Otabek knew as soon as he the 9 words he had been thinking since that day that Yuri would open up. So he went for it.

"Yuri Plisetsky had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier." He continued to stare out on the horizon, but the shocked sound Yuri made told him enough.

"A soldier?" he said, surprised. Then he turned to the city and described his skating experience, and it reminded Otabek a lot of his own. Otabek explained that he had to move around a lot, and he only made it back to his home rink in Kazakhstan the year before, but when he said he wanted to bring a gold back for his country and Yuri tensed, he mentally cursed himself for making such a stupid mistake.

"Why did you bring me here?" Yuri asked, this being question he had been wondering about since Otabek had stopped the bike. Otabek shrugged.

"I always thought we were alike." Then he asked, "Are you going to become friends with me or not?" He turned to Yuri, and the look that Yuri gave him warmed him from his heart outward, and he could not ignore the tingle that ran up his arms when Yuri reached out to shake his outstretched hand. And he could not ignore the beating of his heart as it continued to speed up.

 _I just want to be his friend_ \- he told himself, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to his feelings than that.


	2. Chapter 2

When Yuri Plisetsky agreed to be Otabek Altin's friend, he had this odd feeling course through his bones. He didn't understand it, but the look Otabek gave him, it made him giddy. He didn't get it. Otabek was his friend, but he was sure this wasn't the same thing that Viktor and Yuuri—

No. He couldn't relate his feelings for Otabek to Yuuri and Viktor's. They were so obviously in love. No question. So what made him think that in the first place? And why was Otabek looking at him like that? He never smiled. At least, that he remembered. He shook off the feeling.

Otabek used Yuri's moment of obvious confusion to pull him back towards the motorcycle and shove the spare helmet into his arms, making Yuri smile. He pulled it over his head as he slipped onto the motorcycle, and gripped Otabek's waist for dear life, as he started the bike and sped into the street.

Because he wasn't going to make the mistake of not holding on again.

Yuri loved the way the wind whipped through the ends of his hair and whipped his clothes against him. It was exhilarating; exciting. Before he could stop himself, laughter ripped itself from his chest and he smiled, closing his eyes. He saw the wide eyes of the people they passed, because he knew that they recognized him. But he didn't care. He just continued to laugh. They passed hundreds of shops, cafés and restaurants, but Otabek didn't stop until they reached a small hot-pot place near the Christmas market going on near the plaza.

Otabek turned off the bike and slid off (Yuri did the same). Both removed their helmets and walked into the restaurant, smiling at each other as they walked in. Otabek was right when he said that he and Yuri were similar; Otabek and Yuri were both new at having friends. They were awkward, but didn't care. Their friendship was there, so it didn't matter, in the long run. They chose a table by the window, and chatted about everything except the upcoming skate. They spoke about their history in skating, but not the Grand Prix final. It was the next day, and they didn't want to lose their friendship over a petty argument about the winner. Therefore they steered clear of that topic. But Yuri had a feeling that while that was one of the sole things on his mind at the time. It wasn't the same for Otabek.

The faraway look in his eyes proved as much.

Otabek watched Yuri as he spoke, his chin resting in his hands, and he smiled whenever Yuri would look at him and blush, which was happening quite a lot. He stared up at him fiercely, his hands cupping his chin in a way that could be seen as rude, but he didn't even notice. Yuri noticed it quite a bit, though, and it was beginning to anger him, making his face heat up. Otabek thought he was embarrassed for some reason, and thought it was weird. Why was he blushing? Then Otabek took in what he was doing and began laughing uncontrollably, stopping Yuri in his tracks, and Yuri glared at Otabek in a way that only made him laugh harder.

"I'm *gasps* I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself. No wonder you looked so uncomfortable!" He continued to laugh, and Yuri, understanding now what he was not laughing at him, began to laugh too. Just small giggling at first, but soon it was full-blown, stomach-holding screeching. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them, and Yuri managed to force out,

"We should *wheezes* we should stop! It's attracting a lot of attention!"

"I don't think I can!" Just then, two women that they had both seen quite frequently with Yuuri shoved their faces against the window, their eyes wide as they muttered something incomprehensible to each other. At least, it was impossible to hear through the glass. The way their faces looked, shoved up against the glass with shocked looks on their faces, made Yuri and Otabek laugh even harder. The entire restaurant was staring at them now, but they could stop if their lives depended on it. They just kept going, their laughter loud and airy. They didn't even notice Yuuri and Viktor getting jumped on by the girls, nor did they notice when they walked into the restaurant. In fact, they didn't even notice them until Viktor put his hand on Yuri's shoulder and tried to help Yuri reassert control over his body. He shook all over, his body still laughing even if Yuri had finally stopped belting it out to the world.

Otabek, on the other hand, was faster, and for a moment, he was transfixed on Yuri's face as he laughed. He had a moment where he could not understand exactly what was happening, because he was completely lost in Yuri's happiness. He had no idea what was making him feel that way, but it made him smile, and he locked eyes with him, a conspiratorial grin lighting up his face. Yuri had finally been able to calm himself down, but that look sent him into fits of giggles again. He breathed it out, calming down again, and then he looked up at Viktor and Yuuri. But they weren't looking at him.

They were looking, bewilderedly, at Otabek, who was still grinning at Yuri. Viktor looked most surprised, although Otabek still didn't understand their bewilderment. What did they not understand? He looked back at Yuri, who was smiling at Otabek, tears still streaming down his cheeks, and Otabek's heart beat fast in his chest. Yuuri finally asked the question everyone wanted the answer to.

"How did you get him to laugh?" He asked, awe coating his voice. Yuri started giggling again, inspiring Viktor to ask if he was drunk, to which Yuri replied,

"I am not drunk. It's just… he's really funny!" He laughed again, pointing at Otabek as he made a face at him. The others were absolutely shocked, but none more shocked than Christophe Giacometti when he came in. Yuuri had invited him and Phichit Chulanont while the others were trying to understand the inner workings of Yuri and Otabek, and Chris did a U-turn right then and there and tried to leave, but Viktor turned and made him come back. His eyes were wide and he looked extremely uncomfortable, which made everyone laugh, but he eventually settled down. Phichit arrived last, and was completely oblivious to everything that had happened, but was quickly brought up to speed with a couple of undisclosed photos courtesy of Viktor.

"So. Here we all are," said Viktor awkwardly as the two girls started crying. But Otabek wasn't focused on that. He was focused on Yuri, because something had happened to him. Yuri kept staring at him, and Otabek realized that it made him happy. He bumped Yuri with his arm, causing Yuri to giggle, and Yuri returned the gesture. Otabek didn't get it. Something had changed in Yuri. But he realized that, deep down, maybe he hadn't changed. Maybe something had just been for so long forced deep into the primordial abyss that was Yuri's heart, but that meeting Otabek had unleashed. It filled him with a happiness that he had positively never felt before, but that he knew he liked. And staring into Yuri's eyes, he realized that maybe meeting Yuri had unleashed something deep in his heart as well. Something that had been trying to escape all his life, and that Yuri's friendship had saved.


	3. Chapter 3

Otabek left with everyone else, and for only one reason; JJ. He had appeared uninvited after Viktor's awkward 'proposal' to Yuuri (Otabek knew that wasn't the original plan for those rings) and dissed him to his face. Otabek wasn't friends with Viktor really, but had shared the podium with him many times, and he felt kind of bad for him. Way to go, JJ, ruining the mood (not for the first time). Otabek rolled his eyes and smiled, reminiscing about the look Yuri kept giving him in the restaurant. He smiled, distracted, before he realized too late that he was in the middle of the street. And he realized he couldn't move; he was stuck.

All he could do was stare, openmouthed, at the truck as it barreled right up to him with a couple of tons of force. He braced himself, knowing that the moment that truck hit, his life might not be over, but his skating career surely would. He closed his eyes, but the force came from a different side.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Yuri Plisetsky as he jumped on Otabek, breaking his paralysis and forcing him to the ground under Yuri. Even though he knew he should be terrified, he was actually excited by Yuri's body on top of him and his breathing in his ears. He tried hard not to, but a small grin lit up the side of his face.

"Oh, you think this is funny, don't you!" yelled Yuri, climbing off Otabek and making him shiver. He immediately came to his senses, wiping the smile off his face. "You probably did that on purpose."

Then they were both laughing, but not because it was funny. Because they had both nearly died moments before. Yuri sat back on his elbows, staring at Otabek as they laughed, both in the same boat in terms of laughing; they, again, couldn't stop. But then, suddenly, Yuri wasn't laughing anymore. He was looking at Otabek in a way that made him tingle all over.

"Why did you save me?" asked Otabek, wincing as he sat up. Yuri looked at him curiously, as if he were trying to figure out if Otabek was joking. But Otabek realized it was for a different reason.

"I don't know. I just get this really good feeling when I'm around you, and you make me happy." Yuri blushed, obviously wondering why he had just said that, but Otabek just chuckled.

"I get the same thing." Otabek stared into Yuri's eyes and smiled, but soon the sounds of cars honking as traffic whirring caught their attention, and Yuri stood up. He turned around, thought better of it, then turned back around and stretched his hand out to Otabek. Otabek reached up, grasping Yuri's hand, and stood up. But while that was as far as Otabek thought he was going to go, that wasn't what happened. The force that Otabek pulled himself up with was far more than necessary, and it shoved him straight into Yuri's face. Both faces turned bright red as Otabek's lips connected with Yuri's.

 _I'm sorry!_ -he thought, but he never got the chance to say it, because while neither made a move to get closer, neither moved away either. They were stuck, just as Otabek had been in front of the truck, but finally Yuri moved away. He wasn't mad, though; in fact, his eyes were shining. He smiled at Otabek, pulling him out of the street, ignoring the spluttering passerby. Otabek just let himself be pulled along by Yuri, all the way back his motorcycle. As soon as the helmet was on his head, he came to himself again, and was mentally and physically okay. As Otabek revved the bike, Yuri gripped him around the waist, and Otabek was pretty sure that he was holding him nearer than before.

Not that he particularly cared.

Otabek threw his keys into the bowl when he got back to his hotel room, having dropped off Yuri only moments earlier. He quickly changed into his pajamas, climbing under the covers of the silken bed he was lent. Smiling, he snuggled underneath, thinking about Yuri and the crazy afternoon they had had. He still didn't understand exactly what happened, but he figured whatever it was he would figure out in the morning. Turning over, he fell asleep quickly.

Never mind being awoken by Yuri stumbling drunk into his room and falling asleep on his bed when he went to help him. He didn't remember anything else after that, and assumed later that he'd probably fallen back asleep somehow.

He did remember the feeling of terror he felt when he woke up in the morning to find Yuri less than a foot from his face though.

Yuri was asleep facing him, his arms around Otabek's shoulders, breathing soundlessly through his nose. His cheeks were pink, and Otabek's heart spiked momentarily before he launched himself out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Through the door, he could hear Yuri get up and call him, so he finally came out and stared at the ground embarrassed. Why, though? He had helped a friend in need. Yuri HAD been drunk, after all.

That just didn't explain Yuri's get-up. Or why he was smiling. Then Yuri answered the question he hadn't dared ask.

"You talk in your sleep," he muttered, walking up to Otabek. Otabek blushed, wondering exactly what he had said, before Yuri stepped up to him, placed his fingers on his chin, and tilted his face up to meet his. Then he said,

"You told me you loved me," and leaned in, kissing Otabek hard on the mouth. Otabek was surprised, but then he realized he wanted this as much as he wanted a gold medal, which was the thing he wanted most in the world.

Then he realized that wasn't true anymore.

He wanted Yuri more than he wanted the gold. By far.

So he leaned in and kissed Yuri back, smiling as he pushed him back the direction he came, falling on top of Yuri once he reached the bed. Then he broke off the kiss, smiled at Yuri, and said,

"I meant it." He kissed him again, his kisses taking on a deeper urgency. He loved Yuri, and Yuri loved him back.

He was the happiest man in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri smiled, stepping off the podium with his gold medal. He saw Yuuri get jumped on by his coach and lover, Viktor, but he wasn't focused on them. He was focused on Otabek, who was standing on the podium next to him, smiling. He thought he would be angrier by Yuri's beating him, but he looked happy as can be. The stepped off the podium together, Yuri putting his arm around Otabek's neck. Otabek started talking, saying something that made Yuri laugh, and Yuri looked around, noticing the curious faces all around the rink. He couldn't see Yuuri and Viktor anymore; they'd probably gone to 'celebrate' somewhere else. Yuri blushed at that thought entering his brain, and forced it out quickly. He shook his head a few times, earning a curious look from Otabek.

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking about the last skate."

"It sounds so sad when you say it like that!" He grinned, winking at Yuri. Yuri then proceeded to collapse into a fit of giggles. Otabek was nearly there himself, but was able to hold himself together. He smiled at Yuri, laughing hard when he saw the tears adorning Yuri's eyes. He was laughing so hard it was making him cry. Otabek smirked.

"What are you making THAT face for?" asked Yuri, losing his shit all over again. He doubled over, Otabek laughing with him. Oh, they were definitely going to make the news.

"Come on, before they start taking photos!" yelled Yuri, laughing.

"I think we're already too late for that!" Otabek laughed back, smiling at Yuri as he helped him across the ice. Once they had reached the other side, they slipped on their skate covers and spotted Yuuri jumping on Viktor and throwing his silver medal in the air. Otabek smiled, sheing how close they were, and imagining that for himself and Yuri. I mean, not that they weren't close…

"Otabek, we have to change for the skate, but do you think I have time to take a shower?" Otabek grinned, gesturing to the showers and saying,

"Yeah, I think so. We've got about 20 minutes. Be quick." Then he smiled and waved, disappearing into the showers. He stepped into the public shower stalls, noticing that all the private shower cells were taken. Viktor walked in moments later, taking the shower stall next to Yuri. Viktor wasn't the kind of person to care about nudity, and stripped quickly, pulling a bottle of soap from his bag as he turned on the shower.

"So, are you and Otabek together?" Asked Viktor pensively, staring at the ground. He was obviously thinking of Yuuri; that man never left his mind. The smile that lit his face made Yuri jealous; he wished there were someone that made him that happy. Then he felt his face heat up, realizing that he was being envious of VIKTOR. And plus, it wasn't true anyway. He grinned, thinking about last night. Otabek had kissed him with a ferocity he had never felt from anyone before.

"Yuri?" Viktor's voice shocked him from his memories, and he blushed. He would probably die of embarrassment if Viktor knew what he was thinking right now, but he figured that Viktor would have a pretty good idea.

"I don't know," he said, shocking himself. He had meant to say no, but he hadn't. Was there anything wrong with loving Otabek? I mean, besides the fact that he was another guy, which Yuri didn't see much wrong with. I mean, look at how happy Yuuri and Viktor were. No one judged them for being in love. So why did it matter to him?

"There's nothing wrong with being in love with someone else. I've loved Yuuri since I first laid eyes on him, when he was drunk at the Banquet. I don't know how it happened; I just felt different around him. Pardon the cliché, but he set my heart on fire. I could feel something in me every time I saw him, and I only just realized what that was. You probably remember; it was during the Cup of China free skate. It was just- I saw him skating, and one moment I didn't understand my own feelings, the next, everything clicked into place. That was what made me kiss him; I wanted desperately to see if he felt the same. And when I found out he did... It made me so happy. Happy doesn't even seem like a strong enough word; ecstatic sounds better, but not enough. I wanted him with my very being; and you have no idea how it felt to have him want me the same way. I love Yuuri. I want to marry him someday. And I won't try to understand your feelings for Otabek, but I have a feeling that you and Otabek are in a very similar circumstance that Yuuri and I were in. And I hope that you can get out, because I'm pretty sure that Otabek feels the same," He said, and Yuri realized with a jolt that he was actually listening to him. He turned away with a scowl, but he couldn't help the fact that Viktor probably had a point.

At this point Yuri had finished with his shower, and he turned off the tap and wrapped himself in a towel. He picked up he watch and screeched; he only had 6 minutes to get completely dressed and ready. He held his towel around his waist and ran out into the hallway, surprising a group of people as he rushed into the dressing room. He threw off his towel, dried himself off, and jumped into his clothing, not noticing Otabek in the corner of the room.

"I thought you said you'd be here in ten minutes," He said, tying his skates. Yuri jumped.

"What are you doing in here?" Asked Yuri irritably. Otabek looked taken aback, and he looked down, and small smile creeping up onto his face.

"I, you know... I thought we could practice our routine." He smiled at his skates, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Hunh...?" Asked Yuri, confused. "There's not enough space in here."

"That's not what I mean," He said smiling. He got up, walking up to Yuri expertly, even though he stood on his skates. He bent forward, taking Yuri's chin in his hand.

"You told me you loved me," said Yuri with a gulp. "Did you honestly mean it?"

"You doubted me? After everything?"

"I just didn't think anyone could love me."

"Well, you are sorely mistaken." And he kissed him. Yuri smiled, leaning on him as they kissed, checking his watch and raising his eyebrows.

"SHIT! We have to be out there in less than a minute!" Otabek smiled and stepped back, leaning down to help Yuri with his skates as Yuri put on his black makeup. Just before he left, Otabek said,

"You should wear these." He held up a pair of sunglasses, and Yuri took them greatfully. He put them on and ran out to the skate.

Otabek stood back, his smile dissipating. He sat down on the end of the bench, tears stinging his eyes. He was starting to doubt whether or not Yuri actually loved him, when Viktor popped up around the corner.

"If you think he doesn't love you, you're sorely mistaken," he said cryptically, and then he ran off to find Yuuri. Otabek decided that what was happening between him and Yuri could wait; they had a skate to perform.


	5. Chapter 5

Otabek slipped onto the ice quietly, crouching as he took up his post by the side of the rink. He watched

Yuri, his skates sliding slightly as the music started. It was a song that he had chosen for Yuri's exhibition

skate, but it wasn't something that he'd expected Yuri to want to skate to. He hadn't known Yuri for a

long time; a day or so, but all of the skates that he'd done had been quite innocent and sweet. This one

was downright sexy.

Otabek watched with a heavy heart as Yuri skated around the rink, jumping at intervals. He looked like

he was enjoying his skate, but he wasn't smiling. Otabek could tell just through his body language; how

he was skating with a flourish he didn't usually have. He was the Russian Punk, and he was NOT the

innocent little angel everyone thought him to be.

Otabek blushed, thankful he was under the cover of darkness. He could see Yuri skate directly to him,

stopping just in front of him, and he got control of the raging heat in his cheeks.

It was so difficult when Yuri put his hand in his mouth.

Otabek was thankful when Yuri skated away, hiding him once again in the shadows. He smiled at Yuri as

he skated around once again, jumping higher than Otabek had previously thought he could. Finally, near

the end of the program, he glanced at Otabek. Otabek lifted his hand, making a finger gun at Yuri and

pretending to shoot him down. Yuri fell to the ground, laying his arm over his chest as the audience

clapped ecstatically.

Yuri remained in the center of the ice, and Otabek decided he would go out and get him.

Otabek leaned down to Yuri, whispering in his ear. Yuri opened one eye quickly, making Otabek snicker,

and his lips moved slightly as he whispered,

"Pick me up bridal style; it'll look cool." Yuri winked before closing his eyes again, and Otabek hid his

grin. He lifted Yuri, skating him over to the sidelines as the audience went crazy. He shifted Yuri, setting

him down on his feet, but Yuri didn't let go of him.

"Yuri, please let go." Yuri looked at him venomously.

"And why should I?" He clutched Otabek to his side, his head leaned against Otabek's shoulder as he

started playing on the phone he had only moments ago picked up from the bench. Otabek blushed

fiercely, trying in vain to hide the small smile that made its way onto his face.

Otabek was about to give in when he spotted Yuuri and Viktor. They sat side by side, pointing at Yuri and

Otabek and talking. Viktor caught Otabek's eye and winked, bringing him back to the conversation he'd

had directly before the exhibition skate. He remembered Viktor's declaration; that Yuri loved him. He

turned to Yuri, who was whining about losing some sort of game, and Otabek decided something.

He was going to figure out once and for all what Yuri thought. He bent down to Yuri's ear, whispering,

"Yuri, there's something I have to tell you, and this time I'm gonna tell you while I'm completely

conscious." He leaned down to Yuri, who looked at him hopefully. Then his face changed.

Yuri seemed to be warring with something in his mind, like he was trying to make a decision.

"Otabek, don't say it." Otabek felt his heart crumble, realizing what Yuri meant, he pulled away from

Yuri, turning the opposite direction. Then Yuri spoke.


End file.
